Iwa's Undertaker
by darkvamp345
Summary: What would happen if Naruto is taken to a village that will accecpt him. A legend is born narutoo.c. with heavy sakura and sasuke, and sever kakashi bashing. Naruto femkyuubi oc oc
1. Chapter 1

Iwa's Undertaker.

The village of Konoha supposedly the most peaceful and accepting village in all the five elemental nations, but if the other nations had known what this village was doing to a five year old boy they would be surprised. A young boy is walking down the empty streets of Konoha. He is five years old with blond hair and crystal blue eyes. As he walked down the road you notice that the boy is extremely malnourished. The blue shirt he wore hung loosely from his shoulders. His normally spiky bright blond hair was a dull brown with dirt showing that he hadn't washed his hair in a long time. His clothes were covered in dried blood and dirt. The boy didn't even have shoes. This boy was young Naruto Uzumaki the "Demon" of Konoha. As he walked he though about what his life was like for the first five years of his life.

"Why does everybody hate me?" looked down sadly as some store owners glared at him. "Why is it that my birthdays always end in me getting beaten?" As young Naruto turned the corner he accidentally bumped into a man. He looked up at the man and apologized. The man a ninja sneered at Naruto. Naruto suddenly recognized the man he was Hakate Kakashi student of the late yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. He looked at the legendary shinobi with awe, but when Naruto was distracted Kakashi punched Naruto in the mouth. " You demon I'm going to finish what Minato-sensei started.". Naruto's eyes widened in fear as Kakashi gathers chakra into his hand the chakra soon turns into lightning as he charges Naruto. Kakashi yells, "Chidori". Before he shoves his hand into Naruto's chest a shadow ducks down and saves Naruto. Naruto looks at his savior it was a man he looked to be around thirty years old. He had light blonde hair and black eyes. He was dressed in light brown shinobi pants with a light brown shirt. Over his shirt he wore a dark brown cloak with a hood. He was wearing a shinobi utility belt and a kunai and shuriken holster on his left thigh and bandages on his right thigh. He pointed his palms at Kakashi and Naruto saw to open mouths with sharp little teeth in the center of his palm. Kakashi sneered at the mysterious shinobi, "Why are you defending the demon?" The shinobi sneered back at Kakashi "the only demon I see here is you yeah." As Kakashi charged at the ninja. He failed to notice the clay the shinobi put in the mouths. As he reached the shinobi he struck him in the chest," Chidori." When he hit the man in the chest he sneered, "That is what you get when you defend the demon from the great copy ninja Kakashi." His sneer fell when the man turned to mud, he looked around then he heard, "That's it is that all the great copy ninja Kakashi can do yeah." The shinobi smirked," see you in hell yeah." He pointed his palms at Kakashi and shot a spider at him, the spider latched on to Kakashi and he tried a substitution but he found he couldn't do jutsu. The shinobi smirked and said," boom." After he said this he grabbed Naruto and jumped over the village wall. When the two cleared the wall they heard a loud explosion. The mystery ninja held on to Naruto and started to run to the border.

Twenty minutes after the two left the village The Sandaime Hokage, Ryu Sarutobi and twenty anbu arrived at the scene. Two of the anbu identified the body as one captain Kakashi Hakate. The Sandaime pronounced the anbu captain dead at the scene. "Hokage- sama." An anbu ran up to the old hokage. "We found a note by the crater. He handed it to the Sandaime. Sarutobi read the note.

_Dear Hokage,_

_I have taken young Naruto with me yeah. I have watched what this pitiful excuse for a village has done to him. I have seen the beatings and the glares and to be honest it makes me sick yeah. I promised his father that if he had a son I would watch after him and when he is old enough he will marry my sister kushina yeah. I will support him in what ever he does if it is destroying this pathetic village then so be it yeah. Sarutobi I saw that you tried your best to help him but it just didn't work yeah. I know you don't want me to but I'm going to tell Naruto about his parents and the kyubbi yeah. I will also help him awaken his bloodline yeah. He will be staying with my clan so any hunter-nin or Konoha Nin that try to kill him will be killed and sent back in a box yeah._

_Signed Deidara Dei_

Sarutobi bowed his head in shame minato was right about what the village would do he said in his head, " Naruto please forgive me.


	2. negotiation and secrets

Iwa's Undertaker

Chapter 2 negotiations and secrets.

On the Iwa/Konoha border

In a small clearing sat a small boy sitting on a log watching a mystery ninja start a fire. The man feeling the boys eyes on him turned around and smiled. The boy seeing the man's smile smiled back, but then he remembered the question he was going to ask the man," Hey mister who are you?" The man looked at Naruto for a second then nodded. "My name is Deidara of the Dei clan." Naruto gave the man a funny look. "The dei clan I know all the clans from Konoha and the Dei clan is not one of them." Deidara nodded, "who said the Dei clan was from Konoha?" Naruto's eyes widened," If they aren't from Konoha then where are they from?" Deidara gave Naruto a serious look. "My clan and I are from Iwagakure no Sato in the land of earth, I came to Konoha to find the son of my only friend from Konoha, and I found him yeah." Naruto's eyes widened even more, "you know who my parents were?" Deidara nodded. Naruto's eyes became misty, "Who were they?" Deidara looked into Naruto's eyes and asked a simple question, "Do you really want to know?" Naruto nodded. Deidara nodded and sat down on the log next to Naruto. "Naruto I'm going to tell you everything those bastards in Konoha never told you." Naruto was shaking with anticipation. "Naruto your father was a great man I don't want you thinking any less of him when you hear the whole story ok?" Naruto nods "Naruto your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto asked," where have I heard those names before?" Deidara nodded, " it's possible you've never heard of their real names but you might have heard of the yellow flash, Or the scarlet fang." Naruto almost pasted out it's not every day when you hear your parents were the yondaime hokage and konoha's most famous anbu. "Now I'm going to tell you why that hellhole of a village hated you." Naruto was shocked here he was with a complete stranger about to find out why he was hated but when he asked the old man he said he wouldn't tell him until he though he was ready. "Tell me Naruto what do you know about the Kyubbi?" Naruto scratched his head, "I don't know much but I do know the yondaime or my father I guess sacrificed his life to kill it." Deidara nodded he though as much. "That story is half right your father sacrificed his life to seal it not kill it." Naruto was shocked they sealed it "why would the old man lie to us." Deidara saw Naruto deep in though," Naruto your father sealed the demon into a newborn baby now do you know anybody born on October tenth?" Naruto thought for a minute before a look of horror came to his face. "He sealed it in me how could he I was his own son." Deidara shook his head. "Why would he force this burden on another family when he couldn't give it to his own?" A look of understanding flashed in Naruto's eyes. Deidara smiled. "Ok Naruto we've rested enough now we need to get to my village so we can get you ready to be a shinobi." Naruto gave him a said look," but what if everyone in your village hates me?" Deidara gave him a reassuring smile, "Naruto our kage is the kindest woman in all of the elemental nations I'm sure she would accept you with open arms." With that Deidara grabbed Naruto and started their fifty mile run to Iwa.

Konoha council room

In the center of the great room stood: all the clan heads, the Hokage and his aides and Jiraya of the sannin. These were the most powerful men and women in the whole village. Sarutobi cleared his throats. All the council looked up. "First roll." The council paid attention. "Shibi Aburame." Shibi nodded. "Tsume Inuzuka "a bark was heard with a here. "Choza akimichi", the sound of chewing was their answer. "Hiashi Hyuga" Present was his cold response. "Shikaku Nara" a yawn was his answer. "Fugaku Uchiha" a here was heard. "Koharu and himura" here was heard. "And finally Danzou" a final here was heard. Sarutobi looked up at the people in front of him. "Why have we been summoned Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi looked up at Hiashi. "You have been called because Kakashi Hakate is dead and Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped." The council was in an uproar about the death of one of their best shinobi, but when a few heard about Naruto they smiled it was Kasha Haruno who voiced a fews opinion, "finally the demon is gone he-. Before she could finish she fell dead with a kunai in the throat. All looked on shocked to find it was Jiraya that threw the kunai. "I hear another person call him a demon and we will be down a few assholes." The glare he gave was enough to silence the whole council. "Now Jiraya do you know who kidnapped Naruto." Jiraya nodded with a grim face. "It was a shinobi from Iwa." Danzou shouted,"How could you let this happen if you would have given the demon to me it could have been a weapon for this village not for our enemy." The council gasped as another kunai found its way to Danzou's forehead. The councilman fell down dead. "That's two". Inochi stood and said," Maybe we should ask the Tsuchikage if she would send Naruto back to us." The rest of the council nodded. Sarutobi shook his head, "she wouldn't send him back." The council looked at him confused," why?" Sarutobi sighs," I'll tell you but it can't leave this room Naruto-

Cliffhanger

The story is officially Temari/ oc/oc/Naruto

Now which summon do you want Naruto to have

Dogs

Tigers

Crows

Or other please specify.


	3. love and demons

Iwa's undertaker

Chapter 3

A blonde haired boy and his blonde escort were walking down a road in earth country. The boy looks at his new friend and asks a question. "Hey Deidara nii-san." Deidara looks over at the young blonde, "yes otuto." Naruto locked eyes with Deidara and asked, "Are you going to train me on the way to iwa?" Deidara was going to refuse when Naruto used the most fearsome known to adults that have to deal with children the **puppy-eyes no jutsu**. Deidara though 'must resist.' With a sigh he said,"Ok Naruto I'm going to train you but no jutsu at least not yet." Naruto was jumping up and down shouting, "TRAINING WOOOO!" Deidara could only chuckle while looking at the cute little idiot. "Ok Naruto to start you're shinobi training, here's the schedule I was going to give you in about a month." Naruto took the paper when he saw all he had to learn he nearly had a heart attack.

4:00 am wake up and breakfast

4:30 am light warm up

6:00 am studying history, shinobi conduct, anatomy, basic taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu

12:00 pm light sparring

3:00 pm heavy exercise

5:00 pm small break

5:15 pm jutsu training

8:00 pm stealth training

9:00 sleep

Deidara saw the look on Naruto's face and let out a small chuckle, "What you didn't think becoming the world greatest shinobi would be easy did you?" Naruto got serious within a second which unnerved Deidara slightly. "No I didn't now nii-san can we get started?" Deidara nodded. Then Deidara remembered something," hey otuto come here." Naruto ran over to Deidara. Deidara gave Naruto a medium sized box, "here these will help in your training." Naruto opened the box to find a pair of arm bracers and shin guards. "Wow what are these." Deidara smiled, "these boy are chakra weights but they aren't just any chakra weights these are the chakra weights of the Nidaime hokage." Naruto gasped these were the weights of one of the founders of the mighty leaf village. "How did you get these I thought everything of the shodaime's and Nidaime's were sealed in a scroll in the hokage tower?" Deidara smirked, "I thought you might need them so I took the scroll for the Nidaime's and the Shodaime's belongings since that hellhole sure as hell doesn't deserve them, and when you finish your training and become a gennin I will give you the armor of the Nidaime along with a special weapon from my clan." Naruto stared at Deidara with wide eyes before he tackled Deidara with a hug. Naruto started to cry on Deidara's shoulder thanking him. Deidara smiled and let the young boy cry himself to sleep, "Have a good night's rest Otuto because you'll need it for tomorrow's training." With that he laid a sleeping Naruto on his sleeping bag and climbed into his own bag where sleep consumed him.

In side Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto woke up in a damp smelly sewer. Naruto looked around, and got up. He walked around lost until he heard a low growl. Naruto followed the noise. He followed it around the dark sewer until he came to a giant room with a cage in the middle. The door to the cage was shut with a strip of paper that had seal on it. Then out of the darkness Naruto saw two giant red eyes with slitted pupils and a huge grin with long sharp white teeth. Naruto was shaking, "Who are you?" The big eyes looked down at him in sadness. **"My Name is Yana or you may know me as the Kyubbi no Kitsune."** Naruto stared at the cage in awe with a hint of confusion. This was the reason the village hated him, he should have hated it shouldn't he. Then he thought about it kyubbi wasn't the one that made his life a living hell it was the arrogant bigots in the village that did that. He looked up at the giant fox and saw tears falling from its eyes. Naruto did something the Kyubbi never excepted he walked into its cage and hugged its giant paw. "I don't hate you." The Kyubbi looked shocked here she was getting hugged by the boy whose life she made a living hell and he said he didn't hate her. Naruto gave her a big smile and hugged her paw harder. The kyubbi smiled at the boy and said, "thank you". Then the kyubbi though of something. **"Naruto-kun I have something I wish to give you."** Naruto looked up at the big fox with a curious look, "what is it Yana-Chan?" She smiled he cared for her. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light standing where the Kyubbi once was a girl about his age. She had long silver hair with slightly pointed ears and light green eyes. She was about 4'5" a perfect hourglass figure with smooth white skin. Her finger nails were sharp and pointed like claws, and behind her are nine silver tails. Naruto was shocked here was the queen of demons, but she didn't look like the evil monster he was told she was. No she looked like a normal girl just with tails. As soon as he noticed she was naked he blushed so red it could make a tomato jealous. Kyubbi looked at Naruto notice his blush, then it hit her she was naked. With a snap of her fingers a beautiful silver kimono with little foxes on it appeared. She quickly dressed and looked at Naruto. "Now Naru-kun I have four gifts for you." Naruto was looking at her with a big fox-like smile that made Yana blush. "The first is three summoning contracts. The first is raccoons, watch out for the boss summon if he doesn't like you he will steal everything of value you have." Naruto looked like a fish out of water. "Next is the celestial bull contract, finally you will receive the greatest contract in all the world, this contract is the contract with kami's personal summons the celestial tigers." By this point Naruto is nearly hyperventilating. Kyubbi just gave him a paper bag and continued, "Next you will receive a dojutsu it is like the sharingan except it has five levels and you can use the Tsukuyomi once you activate it." Naruto had calmed down and was listening carefully. "Next I will turn you into a demon and I will become your mate." Naruto blushed and nodded. Kyubbi smiled at him warmly," you just have to channel a little bit of chakra and bite me at the base of my neck." She pulled down the one side of her kimono just above her breast. Naruto channeled chakra into his canines and bit Yana on the neck. Next Yana channeled a little bit of chakra into her canines and bit Naruto on the shoulder. Where they bit each other a small seal of a fox paw appeared. Yana gave Naruto a passionate kiss as he sprouted nine blonde fox tails. Naruto then asked Yana a serious question. "Can you leave my mind?" Yana nodded," how?" Naruto asked. She pointed towards the seal and said "pull the seal off and I can be in the real world with you." Naruto nodded and pulled of the seal. He kissed her and said, "See you outside Yana-hime."

Cliffhanger


End file.
